


There's a Deer in the Wood

by Maddoxis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Animal Transformation, Deer, Folklore, Horror, Monsters, Origin Story, Original Fiction, Rabbits, Short Story, Supernatural Elements, folk song, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddoxis/pseuds/Maddoxis
Summary: Beware his vengeful cry, "No more will you be tricksters, no more shall you run through the tall grass. Have you ever seen a wolf born in deer hide?"





	There's a Deer in the Wood

There's a deer in the wood. 

He's a sturdy buck with death to his name and no shame enough to tear away the rotten flesh that rests upon his horn.  
A bloody mane, with horns that swoop low like kestrels hunting. 

A cloak and scythe.

An old god becoming new, but remembering past transgressions. His hunger calling out, 'Rabbit!'  
Attentive ears and a trembling tail, caught between his gnashing teeth. 

So if you find yourself in the darkness of the wood, little rabbit, beware his vengeful cry, "No more will you be tricksters, no more shall you run through the tall grass. Have you ever seen a wolf born in deer hide?"

Today you gain a new enemy, a demon joins the thousand.  
Scurry and shiver, and huddled together remind, "Never again shall we rest easy for who could've foresaw, for us to hear there's a deer in the wood to send us into a thunder. Thumping now, we all know better, for we know that he is hunting." 

Paint your warren in cherry red and pray he passes over. From warren to warren he leaves all dead, thanks to those who don't know better.

Hark! A murder of antlers cometh. Hoofs cracking, loud as the gunshots from the hunter's rifle. Faster and faster towards tiny beating hearts. 

There's a deer in the wood. Take heed and start the thunder. Thundering heart and thundering foot don't stop for he might catch you. 

Hark. 

There's a deer in the wood....  
There's a deer in the wood....  
There's a deer in the wood!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite pieces, I really enjoyed writing this one. Inspired by Watership Down.


End file.
